An enterprise content management (ECM) system may include one or more servers associated storing, processing, and/or providing information associated with an organization. For example, a particular ECM system may provide documents generated and/or stored by the organization, content generated and/or stored by the organization, or the like. A user device may access a network address associated with the particular ECM system, and may present a user interface with which a user may provide a set of login credentials, such as a password, a username, or the like, to be granted access to information associated with the particular ECM system. Based on providing the set of login credentials, the particular ECM system may provide access to a portion of the information associated with the ECM system.